Song of the BlueEyes
by Alowl
Summary: The story of the Blue-Eyes White Draongs, from their perspective (btw, I don't know if I got the document right, so please bear with me if it's screwed up.)


No, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of it's characters, ideas, etc.  
  
Song of the Blue-Eyes  
  
This is the First Song  
The Song of Our Race  
Of the Beginning  
And of Our place  
This is the life-song  
This is the story  
Weave now the memory  
Hark to the Glory!  
Before We were there was the Dark  
And We whirled in a terror of Nothing  
There was no body, no mind, no sprit,  
No battle, no victory, no song to sing!  
We roared without a throat to move,  
We coiled without a beating heart,  
Without a mind We snarled Our rage,  
And practiced still our battle-art.  
No foes to crush, no flesh to tear  
Our anger flashed and leapt inside  
The bitter cold of frenzied hate  
And there it would forever bide.  
The Lord of Magic Dark with Song  
He told us we would soon be free  
We howled against his outstretched hand  
We would not touch his mastery.  
But in the abyss of our despair  
A portal suddenly appeared  
And all grew silent. Suddenly  
A single strand of light was mirrored.  
Around us Dark faded to Shade  
And the First Master came  
For our aid in his wars  
We swore allegiance to his name.  
He opened wide the burning gate  
And we fell through, into the Light  
Which clothed us in the longed-for flesh  
We roared our triumph, and delight!  
Then spat our anger at the foe  
And watched in pleasure as they died  
Then bowed before the Master First  
And for his loyalty we vied.  
The Lord Most Dark he first did name:  
The Dark Magician, smiling still  
And took him for his right-side friend  
We cried our displeasure, until  
He turned, and banished Us again  
Without considering Our plight  
We howled against his betrayal  
As we flew back to Shadowed Night.  
With treachery grew our great wrath  
Had We not served him faithfully?  
With anger grew our power strong -  
A roiling, restless, ice-filled sea.  
Our forms grew huge with harnessed rage  
Our scales with silver flared most bright  
But We were bound by Our own Word  
To serve the First with all our might.  
So toiled we in slavery  
Our souls burning with icy rage  
For our revenge. But there came one  
A frozen, grief-filled, dark-souled mage.  
We peered into his shifting thoughts  
Amazed, to see he was akin  
To us. He was filled with despair  
But yet determined to still win.  
He loosed the bonds that held us caged  
To Him we swore Our lifetimes to.  
He led us free in light-filled world  
This loyal, faithful Master new  
But forced to bow to haughty King  
Our rage and His were side-by-side  
As we saw Master who betrayed  
And all our foes and weakness dies.  
But not yet ready still were we  
We pledged our all to Master True  
And he gave us the longed-for name:  
The Dragon White with Eyes of Blue  
With this did our allegiance shift  
We to the First no more were bound  
By chain or whip. We followed Him  
And harkened to his every sound.  
He treated us with nobleness  
We fawned beneath His outstretched hand.  
He gave us battle, home, and name  
For Him, We would the Gods command!  
He as a weapon wielded us  
Into His foes we raged and tore  
Our one True Master, Honest One  
And only He led us to War.  
But when the Pharaoh challenged Him,  
We wept to see His brightness dim  
The Lord of Darkness struck at us  
But all Our eyes were fixed on Him  
We watched His valiant struggle long,  
And roared and screamed with Him as One  
But First struck back with speed of fear  
And all our hopes and dreams were done.  
Our Master, thrown into the depths  
Of Death, which holds both Time and Space  
In its firm grasp. And with that blow  
We were cast back to our own place  
Our birthing-nest, our prison-place  
In Shadow-Realm, where real is naught  
Where bound in fetters once were we  
No song was sung, no battle fought.  
But Our True Master shall return  
And We await Him patiently  
He'll free Us from the Dark once more  
And allies we shall once more be.  
Until that day, we wait with hope  
We practice Arts, await His Call  
Once more shall Our great wings outstretch  
And all our foes beneath us fall!  
This is the Song  
This is the Story  
This is the Battle  
Hark to the Glory! 


End file.
